


Getting Back Together

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Not The Usual Suspects [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew finally can apologize to Gilbert for what he said those years ago, since he finally understands what went wrong.  Prucan Week Day 7- A Proposal/Getting Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Back Together

To say that talking to Gilbert for the rest of the 90s was a pain would be a horrific understatement.

For one, Germany refused to let Canada near him, and whenever asked about "Gilbert", Germany would play dumb, as would Hungary, Austria, Italy, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They would only call him Gilbert when they thought Matthew wasn't in the conversation. To Matthew, they would only recognize who he was talking about when he said  _Prussia_.

It was awfully annoying, and France had to ask,  _what the fuck did you do to piss them off?_

However, Matthew wasn't ready to dignify that with an answer, and so had to wallow in his own mistake of offending the proud Germanic ex-nation. He still didn't see him, Prussia, at meetings, but…He had a feeling it wasn't that Germany didn't invite him to them, it was probably that he didn't want to see Matthew.

Understandable.

"Al, what do I do?" He asked one night over drinks, the two of them loving the lower drinking age in the European country hosting the World Meeting.

"What did you do?" Alfred asked, sipping his beer. "Cause', I've never seen Germany or any of them get so defensive about Gil- they're not letting you call him that, at all?" He laughed. "What'd you do? Where you dating him or something?"

Matthew frowned, taking a deep sip of his own alcoholic beverage, and Alfred paused, looking at him in confusion. "Holy shit." He muttered, staring at him. "You were dating Gilbert, weren't you?"

"He broke up with me." Matthew explained. "We got into a fight…"

"Over  _what_?" Alfred asked, baffled. "I mean, you both seem pretty chill, yeah he has a flaw of being too obnoxious." Matthew muttered to himself about how the  _pot was calling the kettle black_ , "But! You've never been that…well, that confrontational." He thought for a moment. "Wait- there was that one time where you spent three hours yelling at me 'cause I was annoying…" He thought back, before looking to Matthew, horrified. "Bro, I'm cool with getting knocked down, I'm on top of the world and you're my brother. I'll take it from you- but I won't take it from a nation who I'm dating…" He said, rolling his eyes. "Duh. I can't choose who's related to me, but I can choose which dick is getting friendly with mine!"

Canada frowned. "I know, Alfred. I realized that a bit too late, though." He muttered, upset with himself. "I said a lot of things that were too callous."

America raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert's used to blunt terminology." He said, frowning. "Even if you said something blunt, he wouldn't just dump you- what'd you say to him?"

There was a heavy pause, and Matthew felt his tears dripping. "I told him that…he wasn't a nation anymore- I shouldn't have to call him Prussia, he's just Gilbert now."

His brother stared at him, horrified. "Holy shit, Matt." He squeaked. "Bro. That's not blunt, that's brutal. What else did you say?"

"T-that, that I was only upset since I wanted to spend all the time we had available, together."

"Please tell me you didn't mean that you were treating him like he was already dying…?" Alfred groaned into his beer, but Matthew only nodded.

"I did…I told him I wanted to be together for as long as he was alive."

"Maaaaaaatt…." Alfred groaned, rubbing his temples in shock. "Holy fuck. No wonder they're all pissed at you…"

"I know." Canada said, upset and angry with himself. "He didn't even want to wait with me that night- he jumped. I didn't know that he could…"

"He  _jumped_?" Alfred asked, shocked. "Bro. You pissed him off good."

"I know!" He yelled, trying to stop himself from crying. "I ruined it! He was so scared, of ruining us when he got drunk and told me that he wanted to go out with me! And it wasn't him that did it, it was me!"

Alfred stared, and set down his beer, asking to pay the tab for their drinks. "Speaking of getting drunk, you're drunk." Alfred grumbled. "I don't like being designated driver, but you need to get home, get some rest." He paused. "Try and at least find a way to apologize? I sincerely doubt that Gilbert is going to want anything to do with you, but…an apology still wouldn't go amiss. But, when you're not drunk." Alfred instructed, picking Matthew up like a ragdoll after paying the tab.

"…. Kay." Matthew sniffled, hating how his brother was just able to pick him up, like he weighed nothing, but allowed the manhandling since he was able to start crying against his shirt.

XXXXX

At the German Brothers Reunification party, on October 3rd in the second millennia that he had been alive, Matthew was finally ready to talk with Prussia, and apologize for his callousness, bluntness, and wrongness in saying those things about him.

Surprisingly, Germany let him through, though he still gave him a rather bitter look.

Prussia was sitting at a table, content to drink alone before the festivities began, when he looked up at Matthew, and raised an eyebrow.

"So you did come." He said, using nation-speak despite how Matthew knew the man spoke fluent English.

He didn't call him out, instead nodding, using the nation language as well. "I did- I saw your invitation. I was curious why you invited me."

Prussia shrugged. "This is my second time seeing the first digit on the year change in this calendar." He said, drinking beer.

"Do you ever not drink?" Canada asked, frowning, and Prussia shook his head.

"Course not. I've enjoyed alcohol since well before I was an established nation." He said, stubborn. "Knowing its bad for me can't change that habit now."

Matthew felt his chest tighten. He couldn't breathe. Gilbert smiled but he had seen it before- this smile now wasn't reaching his eyes. He looked rather insincere.

"Prussia- I'm sorry." Canada cut to the chase, looking down and avoiding Prussia's gaze.

"For what?" He asked, expecting more than that.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't just callous- I was wrong to assume things like that about you, I was wrong, to refuse to call you by your title. You're still a nation. I was foolish in assuming that how you are now reflects the entire future." Matthew was crying a bit, but tried to cover up his upset.

Gilbert softened as he stared at him, and nodded slowly, thoughtful. "Matthew…" He murmured, using his human name. "You really, really upset me, hurt me." The albino pulled Matthew down onto his lap. "I can't just…let it go, that you did that, since it was very personal, and you didn't back down when I got upset." He said, even as he hugged him.

"I know. I fucked us up, and its all my fault." He was crying weakly, and Gilbert sighed, wiping his cheek.

"You couldn't have known that I'm that sensitive about my nation status, I should have brought it up sooner, as a topic to not touch." Gilbert murmured. "So, I have a proposal. I'm not one to just…let shit go, but I'm willing to give you another try."

Matthew looked at him, upset, but vaguely hopeful.

"I'm not moving in with you any time soon." The German said, firmly. "But, I still really like you, and it's obvious that you're actually really sorry about what you said." He smiled at him, before hugging him. "So, at the very least, can we try again? A relationship?"

Canada hiccupped, nodding quickly. "Yes, of course." His voice was hoarse. "I'd also like a drink, because dammit, Prussia…I love you, and I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to but I'm sorry…" He clung to the man, as the older nation ordered drinks, and held him tighter.

"Well, glad to see you're recognizing why I do what I do." Prussia said, sarcastic. "And, I'm serious- either call my family by their human names, and call me Gil, or call us all by our country names. Don't pick and choose, okay?" Canada's small, fast nods earned him a kiss on the cheek, and the younger gladly remained on Gilbert's lap, more than happy with the fact, despite everything working against them, everything that told people that they wouldn't be the usual pair, that they might still work out.

Perhaps that was why Matthew was so happy he had Gilbert.


End file.
